The Heart of a Ghost
by Foresaken-Shadow
Summary: Sam's in deeper trouble than ever before. Not only has one of the most powerful ghosts of all time found her, but he has also forced Danny against his will! Can Sam save Danny's mind, or will she fall to a worse fate than death trying? SamDanny
1. Chapter 1 The Halfas

**Chapter One**

The girl's pale eyes complimented her face so well. Too bad that her eyes currently embraced the fear that had seized her heart and gripped it so tightly. She ran through the halls of her own house, constantly looking over her shoulder to see if they were there. She feared for her own life now; she was already quite beaten and battered, a few more punches would knock her out for sure. Her worst fear was what happened to her while she was unconscious. She whimpered and continued to race down the hall; it looked as if she was running from nothing at all.

She stumbled over her weary and sore legs. She hit the ground with a great force, and stuck her arms out in front of her to protect her body from the impact. Tears sprang up in her eyes as she felt the enormous pain in her arms from the earth's shock. She shouted to her self, "You must keep going, at least until he is visible. Until then you must run and find somewhere to hide. You are too weak to fight now." This was clear to see. Blood trickled from the backs of her knees where gashes split the skin. She had sporadic bruises and scrapes here and there, and a large black and blue bruise on her throat that caused her breath to be short and raspy. She had never felt so weak in her entire life span of 14 years. It seemed so silly that she was running from something in her own home...

It was at that very moment that she felt a cold breeze simple twist round her flesh, wrapping around her and squeezing her tightly. She cried out, and the wind released her. Once she fell to the floor again, she rubbed her throat painfully. She then looked up and saw the man whom she'd been running from. "Please!" She cried, "Release him... I love him and I can't bear this pain..." She coughed faintly. Her eyes were still fearful, but now showed signs of defeat.

The man grinned as he hovered slightly above the ground. "Actually, I think I'll let him be the one who destroys you... It would seem so...unfinished if I was to slay you without him feeling your sorrow, your misery....your heart," He murmured coldly. He then turned towards the left wall, and closed his eyes as if concentrating deeply. "Come to me, my child," He bellowed in a voice quite different from his normal tone. Moments later a boy, no more than the age of 14 simply phased through the wall which the elder man faced. The boy's head was lowered, his hair blocked his face. The elder man smirked, and growled, "Kill her. I wish to cleanse in her blood. But make sure you drown in every feeling that she holds inside that retched body. You need to feel the pain of death..."

And with that the elder man turned, and just disappeared into thin air. Yet, his cackling laugh echoed in the hall even though there was no body visible to support the echo.

The teenager took a few steps closer to the girl, and lifted his head just enough for their eyes to meet. The girl was stunned. She had on no account seen such emotion in his eyes before. It was beyond words... Yet he continued to gaze at her, almost lifeless himself. Her breath grew still, and her heart seemed to pound more rapidly with each passing moment. Pleading to this boy would do her no good. She needed to touch deep inside his heart to awaken his past form...

"Please...come back to me...Danny."


	2. Chapter 2 Just a Dream?

**Chapter Two**

The girl awoke hours later. She was in her own bed again, safe from the horrid events that had taken place during the night. She squeezed her eyelids together trying to rid that horrible night from her memory. She continued to think, "It was simply a dream...right? But still...it seemed far too real...and Danny... Why did my heart yearn for him? I've never felt this way before..." Tears pricked up again, for she feared for her friend's life. That so called 'dream' was too real to be something from her fantasy.

"Danny?" She called out to her dear friend.

The boy looked up. He was not the same as he had been the night before. Now he was human... He rushed over to the girl and tried spilled out several words...

"Sam!" He cried when they were close to each other. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a tight hug. Her mind was reeling. "Was that really Danny last night?" She cried to her own mind. He then pulled away, but Sam was still insecure. She looked up at him expectantly, but he was at a loss for words.

Sam then bit her lip. She felt like recalling everything that had happened the night before, but she was afraid that he would transform and fall into that terrifying trance. She closed her eyes and sighed, gathering her thoughts for a few seconds. She finally spoke, "Danny...where were you around midnight last night?" Her voice was calm, but if you listened carefully you could hear it shaking.

Obviously he didn't hear the fear. "I believe I was home all last night...but when I woke I found blood all over my hands. Sam had a sudden urge to touch the gashes on her legs. He continued, "It was kinda weird actually...and I felt like I'd been fighting someone in my sleep," he paused, "why?"

This was her chance!

"I don't know but I just thought something happened to you...I guess it was just a dream," She lied. She sighed and yet again faked how she had some homework to do. Danny smiled and wished her luck on her assignments. She nodded slightly, and walked calmly until she was out of his view. She then ran and cried all the way home.

"He was at my house last night dammit," She said angrily. "I saw him!" She neared her home, still bickering with her mind if Danny was really there last night or not. She took in a sharp breath before she entered the house, just to find that no one was home.

She went up to her room, and gazed over at the clock. It was already six p.m. She growled and continued to her room. Once she opened the door, she threw herself on the bed, drying her tears.

"He could be doing this for you..." She mumbled sadly as she walked over to the full length mirror. She wanted to spend every moment with him now. Danny, that is. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him. She simply couldn't force him from her mind. She felt constricted, entangled, trapped... She sighed again, for probably the millionth time that night. "I'm too damn tired to do anything," She stated. She then slipped out of her skirt, and pulled her black shirt off. Before she leapt into the bed she pulled on a pair of loose black shorts. Night stole her away before she knew it.


	3. Chapter 3 Danny Awakens

**Chapter Three**

Sam tossed and turned beneath the covers. Her hair dangled around her shoulders and curled slightly at the ends. Just as she made that dream vanish, she felt another, all too real, dream stir in her mind.

Cold, smooth hands wrapped around her bare waist. She sighed contently, and opened her eyes slightly to see who was pampering her. Yet, no one was there. She nodded off again, and the hands gripped her. She was carried down to the basement, where the elder man waited impatiently.

"Kill her now child!" He yelled.

The boy remained motionless, except for when he put Sam down.

"Danny...honestly... I shall see to it that you kill this girl that you so passionately desire... I've seen deep into your heart and she is what waits there. Don't fool me to think that now you don't care for her," He growled. "Now kill her."

The same unexplainable emotion was splashed upon his face. He remained lifeless.

"You must feel the pain of death to become a real ghost, Daniel," The man muttered. "Must I return your emotions for you to even take me seriously?" He gave a few tsk tsks and then pulled something from his cloak. It was a beautiful box encrusted with gems and jewels of all sorts. But, a very evil hold had been placed over the box. It was s box made for the sole purpose of changing emotions that were once loving and caring into hateful and despising. Lucky for Danny, his had not been locked up long enough to be altered. The man threw back the hinged lid and groaned. He didn't think it'd have to come down to this.

Everything rushed back to Danny. His first emotion was the love for Sam. The next was that he had to protect her in her unconscious state. Therefore, he stood before her in his ghost form, fists clenched, ready for a ghost fight. "Come on I haven't got time for this..." He growled.

"You don't get it do you Danny...?" The man chuckled. He seemed amused. "You really don't...!" He laughed again. Danny was confused, but remained stationed in front of Sam. "Daniel...dear Daniel..." the man smiled.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled angrily.

"I shall do as I please. You are not above me CHILD," He snarled. "Anyways... I captured you several days ago Daniel. I entered your body, and took control of your very thoughts, emotions, and actions. I picked deep within your mind, soul, and heart. What I found was that girl," He pointed to Sam, "You will do anything to protect her...won't you?" A vile grin entered his face, "But you must become a full ghost in order to open the portal between ghost and human. The halfa must feel such a pain that compares to death, but he must not die. Once...er...never mind. I am determined to open that portal forever...then the humans shall be slaves to the immortal ghosts."

Danny gasped. Slaves? The humans? Because of him...? He looked over his shoulder at Sam. She looked so beautiful lying there. He felt like going back to her and kissing her. But he knew that he couldn't. Now was not time for romance. He shook that thought away, and focused on what his most hated enemy had just said. "I could never kill Sam...I myself would die from so much grief..." He whispered.

The man laughed. "Oh don't worry...you will kill her...even if I have to assist you in doing so."


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight

**Chapter Four**

The man grinned slyly, and then rammed into Danny. They tumbled onto the floor just behind Sam, fighting as a cat and dog would. Yet, Danny was getting pummeled.

"Give up rat...you have no chance to save her..." He growled as he landed a blow at Danny's chest.

Danny managed to fling him off. He gripped his torso in pain, and coughed. "That hurt? Oh...that was just a warm up!" The elder man laughed. Danny gazed over at Sam, and had a burning desire for her to live, even if it meant he was doomed to death.

Suddenly, he felt a wave crash into his shoulders and ice racing down his body. He collapsed, and groaned. He hadn't felt this feeling in quite some time.

"GET. OUT!" He screamed. He then threw himself against the nearest wall, forcing the man who had been trying to take control of his body, out. Danny was breathless. He shuddered, and attempted to gain control and stand again. His throat was arid, his heart pounded, and he felt like he was going to snap any minute.

They both froze when Sam stirred. Yet, she did nothing more.

"Fine..." The elder smirked, "if you won't destroy her...I will." He then turned and dove at Sam.

Danny slid beneath him and kicked him away. "Don't...even...touch her..." He barked. He then leapt into the air and attacked the man for the first time. He managed to knock a few sturdy blows, and then the man shoved him away. It was evident he was getting weak. Then, something extraordinary happened...

An explosion of light came from the man, and in the place of the ghost was Vlad...in his human form.

Danny could not believe what his eyes showed him. He landed before Sam again, his chest heaving. "You... I told you to stay away from me!"

He laughed, and then a hush filled the air for a split second, "I just couldn't resist!" He then smirked devilishly, and drew a gun from his cloak. "Now wish her a nice life in hell..." The pistol was aimed at Sam's slumbering body...and the trigger was pulled.


	5. Chapter 5 The Vile Plan

**Chapter Five**

"Just as I figured. You will never be fast enough to protect anyone's life....including your own," Vlad spat venomously. He faded into his ghost form and hovered as he watched the blood spill onto the cold tile.

His eyes snapped open. Danny let out a yell that would have woken up anyone within a mile. Tears blinded him. "How could I have let something like this of happened!?" He snarled. He was in some kind of hospital. He looked down at himself. He was in his normal clothes, but there were bloodstains on his hands and jeans. He looked up from the chair that he sat in, and there she was. Sam. In the hospital bed, she was breathing quietly. The sheets were pulled back ever so slightly to see a deep wound in her side, a few inches below where her heart was parallel.

Danny got up and ripped the door open and left the room, making sure to slam the door on the way out. He sat in a chair just outside Sam's room, and closed his eyes. He felt a tear slip away from him. "How the hell could I have let this happen...?" He whispered again. He went deep into his memory, but could not remember anything after Vlad's final words that night. He looked down at his wrist. It was already six at night on the next day. "I wish this had never happened...I wish that I would have never... Oh damn it all... Why can't I just tell her...why won't she just stay away...?" Danny conflicted with himself. He could really feel his feelings bubbling up to the surface.

"Danny? What's wrong with you!?" Sam yelled. A small smile was on her face, and her eyes were playful. "Come on Danny...that's over. I'm fine now!" She was much more cheery than ever before. She even jumped to him and wrapped her arms around him. She quickly pulled away though, and blushed when he wasn't looking.

Danny was still shocked that he let Vlad shoot Sam. It was still horrifying. He sighed, and smiled gently. "You're right...I worry too much..." His voice dropped, "...I guess."

It was only a mere two days after the incident that night. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking home from school, but Danny and Sam remained silenced and reserved. Every so often they would glance at each other, but not long enough to meet eyes.

"What's up with you two?" Tucker suddenly blurted out.

Sam looked as if she was going to speak, but her gaze fell to the sidewalk. Danny then sighed. Neither of them could come to say what had happened.

"Fine then...I'm going home. I guess I'll talk to you guys over the holiday," He mumbled as he turned the corner.

"Oh yeah...Christmas break is this week isn't it...?" Sam chuckled slightly. She had completely forgotten. This would mean that her parents would rarely be home; always out at last minute get-togethers.

"Sam..." Danny said suddenly, "I think it'd be best if we didn't see each other for a while. I just feel...to protective over you right now," He then apologized for her wound, and he too left for his house. Thus, Sam was left alone, and her head fell. She trudged home feeling incredible lonesome and strange.

That night was nothing out of the ordinary either...

Vlad phased through a wall of Sam's home, and slipped into her room.

"Well if he won't kill her, then he'll do something much worse..." He chuckled, "break her heart and soul...."

He glanced over Sam, she looked normal, but cold. Yet again she was dressed in a pair of shorts and a bra. The covers were pushed to the foot of the bed, and she trembled. Vlad smiled vilely, and floated towards her, and as he did so he placed his hands on her hips, and let them run up her waist. She was so perfect - so pure. Surely this is the girl... He thought.

The ghost then left and traveled to Danny's house as fast as time allowed. Danny was also slumbering, in the same clothes he had worn to school. Vlad looked down upon him. "This child is so under me...for us being the only two halfas known widely. He grabbed Danny's neck, and then phased into his body. "I always knew that you would be too weak to keep me out..." Vlad growled as he took his place in Danny's mind. Soon after settling, he commanded Danny to make his way to Sam's while he attempted to alter his emotions manually. "That damn box will take too long anyway..." He spat as he dug deeper into the boy's heart.

Moments later the controlled Danny arrived at Sam's doorstep. His eyes were glowing green, but he was in his human form. He remained frozen, but slightly slumped over. "Yes..." Vlad purred, "I have done it...at least well enough for now." Vlad then slipped out of Danny's body, and watched as he received the pain.

"You see Daniel," Vlad began as he watched Danny collapse beneath himself, "this is how real pain feels. Now that you have felt it, go in there, and do something for me. You see, to open the ghost portal forever, connecting humans and ghosts, you must...err...how to put this... You must blend your blood with that girl's. Let a new generation of immortal ghost-humans be born. Once you summon the first ghost-human child, it will open the portal and all ghosts can mate with humans and create a great race that will dominate not only this world, but the ghost world as well. Thus, making you and that girl the main keys. Now go...give your mind up and rely on only your nature and body to guide you..." Vlad chuckled. He had never done something quite this bad before. He almost felt sorry for them - they were only 14! "At least Daniel will break her heart...then once I return his emotions he will feel her pain..." He smirked as Danny phased through the walls of the lonesome home.


	6. Chapter 6 Falling For It

**Note to Readers: **Okay...this chapter is going to be where the 'PG13'ness comes in. Read at your own risk!

**Chapter Six**

She stirred in her bed. The sheets had been tossed over the bed frame, and the girl was mumbling and shifting slightly in the mess of blankets and pillows. Unfortunately she could not hear him enter the room. The boy that would destroy her future if she didn't wake soon.

She sighed and turned over, now facing him. Yet, her eyes were still pressed together. Now one arm was thrown over the bed, fingers dangling mere inches above the floor. He perched on the metal frame work of the bed, and studied the beautiful girl in the bed. In silence, he jumped off and landed on the floor beside her. He then began to tear his suit off... To comply with Vlad's command, he must join his body with Sam's to create the next life. Yet, he was not quiet enough.

"Mmm...?" Sam mumbled. Her eyes opened slightly, and she spied Danny. She then screamed and scrambled to grab the covers. She proceeded to hide under them, her eyes wide with fear and confusion. "I thought we'd agreed not to see each other..." She said in her mind. She then gripped the edge of the thick quilt, and peered over the edge. She thanked the lord that Danny hadn't undressed further. She then pulled off the blanket, and sat cross-legged on her mattress. "Danny..." She said calmly, "what happened to not seeing each other?"

"I couldn't resist..." He said, replaying Vlad's exact words from the night of the incident. He then approached Sam rapidly, a sly look on his face, his eyes unreadable.

Sam was drowning in fear now. Sweat drops created minute rivers on her face. She saw Danny approaching her with that wild look, and she scooted backwards, tumbling off the bed. After that, Danny leapt onto the bed in one bound. Sam yelped, and headed for the door. Danny beat her to it. She glanced back at the window, but doubted whether she could get there before this corrupted Danny could.

"Danny..." She pleaded, "don't do this..."

The teenager grabbed her arms, and drew her close. Their bodies touched, and Sam felt many sensations. She welcomed his warmth, but she was hesitant to follow him. Danny then leaned in and his lips fell upon hers. That was it...Sam fell for it. Her eyes closed slowly, and she soaked in the moment. Danny, there, in front of her, was holding her close, their lips locked, he has no top on. The night twisted around them, and moonlight spilled onto the bed. Sam seemed to fall under a spell. Danny led her to the bed.

Vlad hovered outside the window, yet out of sight. He observed them, chuckling to himself.

Danny then sat at the edge of the bed and eyed Sam's beauty. Yet, it was not really his heart thinking these things. A soft smile unfolded, and Sam felt so perfect. She had climbed into the bed, just as planned. Now it was Danny's turn...

Suddenly a wave of pain fell over Sam. She was pulled back into reality, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Get out Danny," She spat. She couldn't believe that a simple romantic moment had forced her into Danny's commands.

When he did not leave, Sam grew angered. "I said get out of here you bitch!" She screamed, even though she was talking to Danny.

He looked back at her, slightly shocked, but mostly in disbelief. He then smiled again, and said in a spine tingling voice, "I'll make sure we do this again sometime..." His blinked slowly, and then pulled his top on again. Soon after that he flew out of the window, joining Vlad again.

Sam shuddered as sweat dripped everywhere. Luckily she was still fully clothed. He gasped for air; it felt as if she had been under water for hours and her lungs were to burst. "I will never let that happen again..." She cried. She pulled her knees up towards her head, and buried her face in her hands shamefully. Sam had no idea of Vlad's plan, so she didn't know why Danny had done this. All she wanted was for the world to leave her alone, and for her and Danny to go back to being friends and nothing more. This was getting too out of hand.


	7. Chapter 7 Putting the Pieces Together

**Note to Readers:** No idea how many chapters this is going to have...but I'll try not to go over 10. Also, I think it's going to start getting better from here on out. Happy reading!

**Chapter Seven**

Even though school was out for break, they still had a school dance on the 20th of December. Danny and Sam had planned months in advance to go together. Needless to say they hadn't spoken much about it, especially since these strange meetings at night. But now Sam had to make up her mind if she was going to go or not, because it was the 19th.

"Tucker...please don't make me go...I can't see Danny. I just...can't," Sam pleaded to Tucker over the phone.

"Why not? You guys still won't tell me what happened a while back. What's going on with you two?" Tucker said all at once.

"Fine..." Sam sighed. Her voice then dropped, "Danny tried...to...you know..._do it_ with me last night. I don't want to see him." She then bit her lip, and closed her eyes, "Ever. I don't want to see him ever again."

"Whatever. I'm going. Danny'll probably go too. But I get it."

There was a long pause.

"WHAT?! What did you say!? Danny tried to jump in bed with you?!?" Tucker yelled.

"Shut up unless you just have to tell the world." Sam snapped. "But yes that's what I said."

"What's gotten into him? We're only 14 for god's sake!"

"I don't know, but can you find out for me? I don't want to hurt him any more..."

"I'm on it."

The phones then clicked, and the line was dead.

The next day, Sam had decided to stay home and relax while Tucker played interview with Danny at the dance. It actually worked better than he thought it would. He answered all but a handful of questions, and Tucker managed to record it all. The following day, Tucker went to Sam's house and they listened to the tape countless times.

"It doesn't make sense..." Tucker mumbled after about the thousandth time.

"Yes it does..." Sam said a minute later. "Think about it. He doesn't remember, and he's got that weird trance-like expression. That clearly says that someone was in his body, or had been in his body, controlling him. Lemme hear it again..."

The tape played again, and Sam continued simply, "But, it would have to be a ghost. A ghost we know that is experienced..." -the tape played again- "Wait! What is that bit about a plan...about the portal?"

Tucker rewound it and yet again jammed his finger into the play button.

"I vaguely remember something about a plan...something about Sam and me being the keys to open the ghost portal forever," Danny's voice said on the recording.

"No..." Sam gasped.

"What?" Tucker said hopefully.

"Vlad."


	8. Chapter 8 The Final Move

**Chapter Eight**

Tucker and Sam snuck over to Danny's late that night. Late meaning around one in the morning. They used a ladder to get to Danny's room, and Tucker picked the lock. Within seconds they were in. They stepped into Danny's all-too-familiar room to find that he was deep in sleep in his bed. Couldn't be anymore normal if they tried.

But evidence of Vlad was everywhere. Sam could sense his presence, but was paranoid that she could not see him. Yet, she grew angered when she felt cold hands squeeze her breasts. Vlad then grew visible. Sam slapped him, even though he couldn't feel it.

"So...the children have come to save their friend," He smiled. "Good."

"What do you mean 'good'?" Tucker questioned.

He chuckled. "Awaken, child," He then thundered.

"Shit..." Sam swore loudly. "Tucker - go to the basement and get something to eliminate Mr. Smart Ass."

"I'm on it - just be careful..." He said quickly as he bolted out of the room.

Sam took in a quick breath, and whispered, "I hope it doesn't get too desperate..." as she fingered a knife that she had shoved in the back of her belt. "I don't think I could forgive myself if I killed him..."

Meanwhile, Tucker was scrounging around in the lab, looking amongst the hundreds of ghost catching devices. "Come on...it's gotta be around here somewhere.. Just get the thermos!" He breathed as he dug even deeper into the boxes. He then kicked that one aside, and the thermos was laying on its side behind it. He scrambled over to it, and gripped it tightly as he ran upstairs. He thanked the lord that Jazz and Danny's parents were out for the night. Otherwise they'd be fuming with anger as to why Tucker woke them up.

Back in the bedroom, Danny had awoken. Yet, his eyes were not the normal ghost green, nor were they the perfect crystal blue either. They burned red with rage. Vlad had just commanded him to kill Sam once again, but he seemed to be hesitating slightly. Nevertheless, he followed the commands. His fists were covered in glowing green flames, and he was ready for the perfect moment.

"Now," Vlad whispered.

The door was thrown open and Tucker appeared. He snapped off the lid of the thermos, but that was the wrong move.

"Auuuuuuuughhh..." Vlad groaned as the wind swirled around him and began to pull him in.

"Good job Tucker..." Sam smiled. She then screamed. Her eyes had fallen upon Danny, who was also being drawn in. "Tucker! Kill the power! You're taking in Danny too!" She yelled.

"I...I can't! Just grab him!" Tucker confessed.

"Fine.." Sam sighed. She went up behind Danny and grabbed him around the waist and leaned back. The thermos was still pulling slightly, but wouldn't do much to Danny is Sam was behind him.

Vlad let out a final wail and growled, "This won't be the end of me..." just as Tucker capped the metal ghost prison. He sighed, and wiped his forehead.

"Ugh!" Sam and Danny yelped as they fell onto each other after the wind died. Sam rubbed her head, and then opened her eyes. Danny was standing above her, offering a hand to help her up. Some old crystal sky blue eyes as always. He was back. She grabbed his hand and stood up slowly. A smile come over her, and they both sighed in disbelief.

"So much for not seeing each other..." Danny chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. He blushed slightly, and then Sam fell into him. It was so natural for Danny to put his arms around her waist. It was over...for now.

"I always knew you two would be together," Tucker smiled happily as he leaned against Danny's door frame.

And for once - they didn't deny it.


End file.
